The Girl
by AFineMess101
Summary: A one-shot about Ed and Winry's wedding. I was listening to The Girl by City and Colour and this happened? Edwin, (duh) with slight AlMei and implied Lingfan and Royai. All the fluff. Rated T for safety.


The day of the wedding was absolutely beautiful, utterly cloudless with the gentlest of breezes.

Winry was sequestered away in the back room of the banquet hall they were holding it in, accompanied by the few bridesmaids she had chosen. Mei was her Maid of Honor, while Riza, Lan Fan and Paninya were her actual bridesmaids. Pinako was with them as well, and she was currently being fussed over.

Pinako was re-adjusting her veil, making sure the filmy fabric was centered perfectly amongst her updo. Winry gently grabbed her hand, holding it between her own. Pinako got the message, taking a step back and swiping at her eyes beneath her glasses. "You look so beautiful, I wish your parents could see you."

Winry smiled gently, "Thank you Granny." Her voice wavered slightly, thick with emotion. Pinako patted her on the shoulder, rushing over to Paninya to help the girl with her zipper.

She stood up, moving away from the stool that she had been sitting on and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress had been her mother's and was simple yet unbelievably gorgeous. It was plain white, with an empire waist that flowed gently to pool slightly at her feet from where it was cinched. Lace sleeves started low on her shoulders and extended to her elbow. Her hair was brought back in a braided updo, with a little comb inserted in the back from which her veil hung. The only jewelry she wore was a flower crown woven from baby's breath and daisies by Pinkako as per tradition.

A sudden fear gripped her, making her chest tighten. She immediately seeked out Riza who was fiddling with the hem of her dress, evidently unused to wearing skirts. She seemed to know something was wrong as soon as Winry turned, head snapping up and to her in a militaristic fashion. Winry stepped forward, ringing her hands, "you don't suppose he's changed his mind, do you?"

Riza blinked, then threw her head back and laughed in a manner that was totally unlike her. She regained her composure and rested her hands on Winry's shoulders, "changed his mind? He's probably jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning right now. Edward Elric is stupid in love with you, don't ever doubt that."

Nerves settled, Winry grinned at her. "I know you feel kind of awkward, but despite the fact that we haven't talked much you've had almost as much of an impact on my life as you have Ed's." Riza smiled warmly at her, cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

Winry smirked, thoughts suddenly turned a little more devious.

"And might I say you do look great in your dress. I was worried because you couldn't be here for the fitting but it looks quite nice on you. I'm sure Colonel Mustang will appreciate it." Giving her a devilish smile to rival one of Alphonse's, Winry was expecting the Lieutenant to sputter but she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Winry." Honestly how was that woman so unfazed when it came to everything?

There was a knock on the door, and Roy's voice rang through the thick wood. "Everyone decent?" There was a chorus of yeses and his head popped through the door. "We're ready to go."

Winry anxiously fisted her hands in her dress, and the other girls walked out ahead of her, organizing themselves into a line. Lan Fan sent her a shy smile as she walked ahead and Winry nodded to her. Mei stayed behind at her side and rested a slim hand on her shoulder. The woman looked like a china doll, all delicate limbs and pale skin that contrasted prettily with the dark blue of the bridesmaid dresses. Winry took comfort from Mei's presence, she had to grown to care for her over the years and eagerly awaited her and Al's own marriage.

The actual wedding was taking place outside, with the inside of the hall decorated for the reception. The girls exited through the doors of the building, heading up the long aisle. Pinako went first, taking her customary seat in the front of the left row. Next went the groomsman, consisting of a handful of Ed's friends from the military, and surprisingly Ling.

Roy nervously ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. He had been utterly flabbergasted when Ed and Winry had asked him to give her away. Ed has proceeded to mock his speechlessness and they had gotten into a small argument that Winry and Riza had quickly ended. He ended up agreeing, and now here he was, quite possibly more nervous than her.

Al walked down the aisle next, stopping to deposit a kiss on Mei's forehead, hand wrapped tightly around the wedding band that would go on her finger. She grinned at the blush that now stained Mei's cheeks. The princess busied herself with the skirt of Winry's dress, smoothing it down and pulling at the veil so it perfectly fluttered about her shoulders. Winry sent her a grateful smile and graciously accepted her proffered bouquet.

The bridesmaids left, and she clutched the flowers in between shaking fingers. Nervousness and excitement tingled in her belly, and she looped her arm through Roy's as Mei left, walking up the aisle towards the altar.

Roy turned to her, "ready?" Winry nodded, squeezing his arm. He paused, "I, I just want to say that I'm honored you asked this of me."

Winry looked over at him with kind eyes, "you're a father figure to me and Ed, Al too. Who else would we ask?"

He cleared his throat in a dignified manner and then led her through the open doors. As she stepped onto the grass Winry held her bouquet in front of her and was suddenly struck with the notion that this was happening. She was marrying Ed, one-hundred percent for real. Her nerves fluttered away and she could not be happier. She smiled as she walked down the aisle, and she understood why people said brides glow. She felt like she could have lit up a room from how joyful she was.

She finally caught sight of her husband-to-be, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight. He was staring at her open-mouthed, hands at his side. His gaze was locked with hers, un-straying. She felt her smile grow into a full-blown grin, and they stopped in front of the altar. Roy handed her off smoothly, leaning in to mutter "better not fuck this up, Fullmetal." Before walking to take his seat.

Ed took her hands in his own, giving her a small smile. The officiant made quick work of the beginning, stopping to add in funny one-liners when it began to get boring. All of Winry's attention was on Ed when the speech started to come to an end.

She cleared her throat, and started to speak her vows. "Edward Elric, I have known you all my life, and despite you being an annoying little shrimp who managed to consistently break the precious automail I attached, I managed to fall in love with you. I fell in love with your kindness, your stubbornness, your bravery, your need to protect those you care for, and yes, to an extent, your recklessness. Because without all those things you wouldn't be my Ed, and there is absolutely nothing I'd rather you be."

He teared up a little, an act he would no doubt deny unto his dying day. He blinked, and recited his vows in a voice that shook slightly. "Winry Rockbell, I proposed to you rather impulsively with the laws of equivalent exchange. And you then proceeded to knock the entire concept flat on it's ass in a single breath. It really was an awful proposal, there was no ring and I hope the more put-together one I did once I came home was better. But that moment defines what about you I find so unbelievably incredible. You constantly challenge me in new ways and introduce me to new ways of thinking, you always speak your mind and always tell me when I'm being an idiot. I love you for that, and for everything else you are."

Winry felt her throat tighten, and she really wanted to kiss him right now but that would have to wait. Al and Mei stepped forward to hand them each a ring. The officiant turned to Ed, "Edward Elric, do you take Winry Rockbell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ed slipped the ring on her finger and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I do."

"Winry Rockbell, do you take Edward Elric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She placed the wedding band on his finger, a tear slipping from her eyes as she did so. Ed quickly brought his thumb up to wipe it away.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the country of Amestris, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They didn't waste any time. Ed ducked downwards, kissing her softly and then with force as the people in the aisle and to the sides of them clapped wildly. She grinned against his lips, utterly happy.

* * *

Everyone made their way back into the hall, and cocktails were passed around while people came up to congratulate them. Thankfully, it was a small wedding so that didn't take long and eventually the band began to play for the first dance.

They walked out to the middle of the dance floor and immediately Ed pulled her in close to whisper in her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Winry blushed from head to toe, "not so bad yourself."

He grinned, leaning back to plant a kiss on her forehead. They bantered as they swayed to the music, "I'm glad you're a much better dancer than you were when we were ten."

He snorted, "excuse you, I was a fabulous dancer."

"Mmhm, funny how gaining a metal leg made you more graceful. Maybe we should replace the other one."

He threw his head back and laughed, settling happily into the crook of her neck to finish out the song in silence.

As the dance drew to a close, everyone clapped and they took their seats as the food was passed out. While they were doing that, Mei rose. She clapped her hands in the air. "Single ladies, please congregate for the bouquet toss!"

A surprising amount of women for the size of the wedding made their way out onto the dance floor, and Winry chuckled as she walked out in front of them, turning around and flinging the bouquet backwards.

She immediately whipped around to see who was going to catch it, and with little scuffle the flowers were safely caught in a shining, automail hand that was half-heartedly raised.

The girls parted so all the guests could see who caught it, revealing a wildly blushing Lan Fan. She ducked behind her bangs as well as she could as whoops went about the room. Despite being new to Amestrian culture, she definitely knew that whoever caught the bouquet was supposed to be engaged next, atypically soon.

The women returned to their tables, and Winry to hers though she didn't miss when Ling ducked down to whisper something in Lan Fan's ear that turned her an even brighter shade of red.

Winry and Mei shared a conspiratorial glance, and Winry made a mental note to insist on the small Xingese princess giving her all the details later.

A stool was pulled out into the middle of the floor and she retrieved Ed from the table as the male guests crowded around it. She sat down on the stool in a primly fashion, and Ed kneeled in front of her.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he ducked beneath her skirt, golden eyes dark with an emotion that caused her heart rate to increase exponentially. On his way up to the garter he planted a kiss on the inside of her thigh that sent little shivers racing up her spine and was a delightful reminder of what was to come tonight.

He pulled the garter off with ease, most likely due to the fact that she had removed her heels in preparation. He tossed it behind him in one fluid motion as he moved forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.

She laughed as she returned the kiss, and then turned his head so he saw who caught it.

There was slightly more of a fight with this one, a few people jostling each other, but almost as if intended, the garter ended up in-between Ling's middle finger and thumb. The whoops were even louder this time around, several of the guys giving him playful punches on the shoulder. He took it good-naturedly, laughing and joking with them, but Winry caught his pointed glance towards Lan Fan as he sat, whistling as he went. This time Winry sent an inquisitorial look towards Ed, who seemed positively gleeful.

Everyone began to return to their tables, settling in to eat.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Al rose to make his speech. "So when I was five and Ed and Winry were six, we devised a plan. We would fight and whoever won got to marry Winry. Naturally, I won and he ended up locking me in my room so he could run outside and go woo her. So I feel a little cheated but that's okay because there is a girl I would much rather marry." Mei blushed as he gazed over at her and gave her a charming wink.

"It wasn't always this way. In fact, as Pinako will attest, upon first sight of each other as babies, Winry hit Edward over the head with her toy wrench and he began to cry, and this trend has continued throughout their lives. Ed is an annoying idiot, Winry hits him over the head with a wrench." Laughs rung out amongst the guests. "And so for the past decade I have watched this pair of idiots dance around each other and their obliviousness no doubt annoyed the heck out of many of us here." There were random shouts of agreement. "But, I am so unbelievably happy that they found each other, and I wish them the best of lives. Together, as they should be."

Al got a standing ovation.

Ed stood next, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, that's gonna be hard to follow up, but I'll try." There was a murmuring from the left side of the room but all Winry's attention was on her new husband. He seemed overly nervous and a few seconds later she found out why.

A man handed him a guitar and he pulled the strap over his chest. Al and Winry were the only souls in the world that knew Ed could play guitar, something his mother had taught him when he was young. She had taught Al too, saying that if they were going to get alchemy from Hohenheim, they should get music from her.

Ed cleared his throat, "so I will admit that I wrote this before we even got engaged, but I sat down to write my speech and this happened, so, um, yeah." He finished lamely and Winry had to stifle a laugh.

He began to strum gently, a pleasing melody falling over the room which was entirely silent.

 _I wish I, could do better by you, 'cause that's what you deserve_

 _You sacrifice so much of your life, in order, for this, to work_

 _While I'm off chasin' my own dreams, sailin' around the world_

 _Please know that I'm yours to keep, my beautiful girl_

Winry clapped her hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Of course this idiot would do something so dramatic and amazing.

 _When you cry, a piece of my heart dies,_

 _Knowing that I may have been the cause_

 _If you, were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams_

 _I think I might totally be lost_

 _You don't ask for no diamond rings, no delicate string of pearls_

 _That's why I wrote this song to sing, my beautiful girl_

He hummed along to the melody for a moment, and suddenly he stopped and it picked up speed.

 _I wish I, could do better by you_

' _Cause it's what you deserve_

 _You sacrifice, so much of your life, in order for this to work_

 _While I'm off chasin' my own dreams, sailin' around the world_

 _Please know that I'm yours to keep, my beautiful girl_

 _And when you cry, and piece of my heart dies_

 _Knowing that I may have been the cause_

 _If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams_

 _I think I might totally be lost_

 _But you don't ask for no diamond rings_

 _No delicate string of pearls_

 _That's why I wrote this song to sing_

 _My beautiful girl_

There was a whole lot of harmonizing, and then he sang again

 _But you don't ask for no diamond rings_

 _No delicate string of pearls_

 _That's why I wrote this song to sing_

 _My beautiful girl_

Ed finished the last line directly in front of Winry, and the hall burst into applause and she was definitely crying now, happy that Paninya and Mei hadn't convinced her to wear any make up. She jumped out of her seat and practically tackled him, kissing him squarely on the mouth. She pulled back to murmur across his lips, "that was beautiful you over-dramatic bastard."

He laughed, pulling her back in as he handed off the guitar so he could kiss her properly. "I love you too."


End file.
